


Jurassic Park-- Haikyuu!! Edition

by locoyokokurama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Dinosaurs, M/M, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoyokokurama/pseuds/locoyokokurama
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou (Ian Malcolm) is teaching college in Austin, Texas, when he is suddenly invited by his research donor Oikawa Tooru to become a consultant of sorts. Bokuto Koutarou (Alan Grant) and Akaashi Keiji (some kind of Ellie Sattler/Sarah Harding hybrid) are busy researching animal behaviour through fossilized remains when Oikawa threatens to pull his funding if they don't join Kuroo and him on a trip to his island. The four of them, joined by the lawyer Semi Eita (Gennaro) and Oikawa's grandchildren Kenma (Lex) and Lev (Tim) encounter a lot more than they bargained for on this "weekend trip".





	1. First Iteration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Okay so this is a Jurassic Park AU with characters loosely based off of the original characters from Crichdon's novels. I'm planning on throwing in bunches of subtle head nods towards the series itself, but I'm not word for word rewriting them with HQ characters. Anyways, if you've read book 1 you'll recognize who each character represent from the story, if you've seen movie 1 you'll recognize almost each character represented. If you haven't read/seen either then it doesn't matter this will still make sense to u (and might seem even more exciting!!!). Anyways enjoy!!!!!

_Imbissiles, all of them_ , Kuroo thought as he sipped his coffee. 

He’d been in the cafe for about thirty minutes already, pouring over student papers and mumbling to himself. The cafe, only a few blocks from his next class, was quaint. There was a faint mumble of the employees discussing something and calm instrumental music filling the air. They grey walls were decorated with small fairy lights, which Kuroo was embarrassed to admit also decorated the walls of his own apartment. Still, even surrounded by the calm environment of the cafe, Kuroo couldn’t help but be annoyed by the shallowness of each of thesis. 

If even one of these kids had been smart enough to comprehend chaos theory, then they might get through his course with a B. But, as it stood, each kid was as dull as a rock. He had tried to explain it in every possible way, but no matter how hard Dr. Kuroo attempted to put sense into his students’ heads, they just couldn’t seem to understand what he was saying. This would be the last time he let his idiotic university plop him into a teaching position with “intro to” students. He was used to kids with brains, students that were in their fourth or fifth year of college attempting to finish their degree, even occasionally teaching to grad students. Now _these_ students had some brilliant ideas, some very bright minds. They could expand, even, on ideas that he himself hadn’t quite thought through yet. Those students were the ones that made college worth teaching. Well, those students as well as the grants he received to continue his studies. 

Running a hand absentmindedly through his unkempt bedhead, Kuroo marked through a student’s intro paragraph and made a few notes. He didn’t really spend much time on his appearance. He had limited his wardrobe to consist of mostly black, and sometimes grey, to avoid stressing about unimportant things such as matching. Due to this, he had already coined a reputation as resembling more of a ‘rock star’ than a mathematician, but Kuroo was as smart as they come. Kuroo paid little attention to anyone, and really only focused on how to advance math, and consequently the world in his opinion, as a whole. 

“Hi, Dr. Kuroo!” One of his students chirped nervously as they approached the table. 

“Ah,” Kuroo began, “Mr., uh,” he looked to his left at the paper he had set aside, “Mr. Hinata. Seems that you did, in fact, decide to show up. You are aware that you’re a few minutes late?” 

36 minutes late, to be precise. 

The young freshman had vivid orange hair, and he almost always seemed to be flustered. He spoke quickly, but he knew what he was talking about. This student was the only student Kuroo had at the moment with any promise, so he could forgive his tardiness. 

“I’m sorry, sir!” the bird-like boy began his boring flow of excuses before Kuroo cut him off. 

“I don’t care, how about we just go through your paper, shall we?” Kuroo began, “Now, your thesis was incredible. You began by talking about the way emerging studies on chaos theory could affect the way we view nature, and I really think you’ve got an incredible point there. Honestly, I have read 63 of these papers so far and you, as well as one other student, are the only ones that have a scientifically plausible opening statement. What I need you to focus on is pinpointing the rest of your arguments. Nobody is really fighting you on how chaos theory MIGHT be applicable to nature. You just need to focus on the main points of WHY it is applicable. You aren’t arguing or persuading anybody. You are directly stating facts. That’s what I want. Now, I do have another appointment that I don’t want to be, uh, 36 minutes late to, so if you’re satisfied with my feed back I must be going.”

And with that, Kuroo packed away his papers, stood up, and tossed his empty paper coffee cup in the trash, and exited the small building. First years were always the same, he thought as he mounted his bike, they’ll use 40 different excuses to hide the fact that they slept in late. The hell do I care? You paid your tuition. Do whatever you want, just don’t complain to me if I fail you for missing all my tests. 

Kuroo rode through the busy streets of Austin, Texas. He had a lecture to give in, he checked his watch, twelve minutes. He wasn’t too far away, so he didn’t rush. He didn’t want to be sweaty by the time he reached the lecture hall, not that Kuroo necessarily cared much about his body odor considering he could spend his time doing much more important things. Regardless, Kuroo didn’t need to expend the unnecessary effort or energy to pedal his bike faster than he already was, because, well, he didn’t really care to arrive early enough to his “Chaos: An Introduction to Maths Applicable in Everyday Life” course to receive the usual bombardment of questions such as, “Professor Kuroo, will there be any extra credit opportunities before the end of the semester?” And “Professor, is there any way I could turn the homework in late? I got really drunk last night and forgot about it.”, etc. 

Kuroo rode up the ramp towards the front doors of the Leeman building, and luckily enough didn’t even have to press on the breaks as a girl exited the building just as Kuroo was coming in. He pedaled past, and lightly bumped, an astonished student as he entered the quiet, museum-like building. The feaux-marble floors and high arching ceiling made the building look much older and more expensive than it really was. Kuroo was never surprised, though, by the haughty attitude with which the university conducted itself, this just being one example of such. Kuroo pedaled slowly through the building, to him he was enacting a very small form of protest by avidly attempting to scuff the ugly floor. People like the university donors and founders really only cared about one thing: appearance, but for people like Kuroo, there was no science behind appearance. Appearance was utterly and altogether non-important from a scientific point of view. In hundreds— no, millions of years, nobody is going to give a rat’s ass about _appearance_ , what they’ll pay attention to is the facts. That is, if the human race is able to survive for that long. 

Kuroo walked into his classroom just as his lecture was supposed to begin. He could almost feel the collective disappointment from his students— they had all been hoping he would be fifteen minutes late because the university attendance policy adamantly stated that if a professor was more than fifteen minutes late, the students were allowed to skip the class at the professor’s expense. But, Kuroo was here now, so nobody would be given a free pass. 

“Hello, everyone,” Kuroo began, “I know you’re all very excited to see me on this fine Wednesday afternoon, and I can assure you that I am just as excited to see you. Shall we get started?” 

*******

Bokuto grinned widely up at Akaashi. 

“AAAGHKAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!” He exclaimed, “I’VE DONE IT!”

“Done what?” Akaashi responded boredly adjusting the strap of his white tank top. 

Akaashi and Bokuto stood in this middle of a campsite in the Badlands of Montana. The sand-colored dirt had been eroded over the past millions of years exposing deposits of shale and silt from as far back as the Cretaceous and Jurassic periods. Their campsite was located in a valley between a few small mountains, and they were subject to strong winds disturbing their fragile dig sites, which meant each finding had to be completely uncovered and stored almost immediately after it was discovered. The lack of vegetation coupled with the strong sun made for a very dry and hot climate, which Akaashi absolutely loathed. Since Bokuto spent almost all of his time outside with the bones, his skin was much darker than Akaashi’s, who spent most of his time in the air-conditioned trailer studying Bo and the rest of their team’s findings. 

They’d been stationed there for years as they continuously made new observations about the animals from millions of years ago. The badlands was a perfect site, too, considering how fertile the land they were standing on had been at the prime of the time of the dinosaurs. Akaashi, wearing incredibly faded high waisted jeans, a white tank top, and a denim button up shirt tied at the waist, watched blankly as Bokuto continued carefully brushing whatever new bone he’d found. Akaashi was here specifically to research dinosaur behaviour and attempting to piece together the century old question— What killed the dinosaurs? He also had a huge interest in extinct plant species, having gotten a minor in paleobotany. Bokuto, however, was here to find fossilized specimens for him and Akaashi to study. Bokuto’s dream, his real dream anyway, was to be able to finally finish the debate between whether or not dinosaurs had been equipped with feathers or more reptilian skin. Bokuto specialized in avian bone structure as well, and for years he’d been publishing his findings about the way raptors pelvic bones were turned led to the indisputable conclusion that they were common ancestors of birds, not reptiles. 

“I’ve found proof, Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, wiping dry dirt off of his hands and onto his medium-wash jeans. Almost always clad in a flannel, Bokuto was almost reminiscent of a mountain man, but he was far more intelligent than he seemed at a glance, “I found indisputable proof that dinosaurs were cloaked in feathers.”

“Oh?” Akaashi became intrigued, stepping closer to Bokuto’s discovery, “Holy shit,” he breathed. 

Bokuto had found a fossilized raptor, and if you looked closely, you could actually see the imprint of what looked like feathers lining the area around the back bone and thigh bone. 

“Bokuto, you’re going to get our dig funded for the next century with this finding,” Akaashi laughed happily. 

Bokuto jumped up and hugged the smaller man, swinging him in circles. “I did it! I did it! Akaashi, I finally did it!” Bokuto couldn’t conceal his overwhelming excitement. 

The pair rushed to the trailer to grab champagne, calling together the main group of paleontologists and students assisting with the dig. “Okay, guys,” Bokuto began, “So I know you’re probably wondering why I called you all here—“

“—Get on with it, Bo,” Akaashi pleaded. 

“I have just discovered a concrete, perfect, beautiful, amazing, incredible fossilized raptor… WITH FEATHERS.”

Everyone in the trailer looked at Bokuto, stunned. A few of them, of course, had disagreed with him. _Obviously,_ they had said, _dinosaurs had been covered in reptilian scales. Why would humans have believed that for centuries if dinosaurs were really birds?_ But most paleontologists, here at least, had been on Bokuto’s side from the beginning. Although, if Akaashi was being honest, it was very hard to disagree with Bokuto because of how good he was at selling his points. He could convince Jesus’s mother that God wasn’t real. Akaashi smiled softly at the cheers that erupted around him. Paleontologists were crowding around him and Bokuto and suffocating them in hugs, and just as quickly they were pouring champagne. Someone handed Akaashi a glass and he downed it all in one gulp, then he grabbed Bo’s hand and dragged him outside with a few other paleontologists. 

“This party is great and all, but you guys know we have to excavate this immediately or it isn’t going to hold up,” Akaashi began.

“Alright!” Bokuto exclaimed, “Let’s dig this bad boy up before we lose him!!”

The paleontologists cheered and began to work around the raptor remains. Akaashi sat back and watched, giddy with happiness. Even though feathers might not seem directly related to his field of study, knowing that dinosaurs were more closely related to birds for a fact was going to help him discern their behavior. The behavior patterns in birds, even just when it came to gathering food or finding shelter were vastly different than reptiles, not even to mention the ways birds hunted vs. the way reptiles hunted. This was a huge breakthrough in Akaashi’s field as well. As Bokuto and the others finished excavating their dinosaur Akaashi grabbed an entire bottle of champagne for himself and began really getting into this celebration. This was going to change their world.


	2. Second Iteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without knowing exactly what they're getting into, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Yahaba, and Semi all join Oikawa on their way to Isla Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> I keep almost typing out Hammond and Ian every time I refer to Oikawa and Kuroo (respectively) so if you happen to notice any parts where I made the mistake of actually typing out those names let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> (feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter on my tumblr locoyokokurama.tumblr.com)

Kuroo stared at his newest email, interest flaring up inside of him. Oikawa Tooru, one of the biggest funders of his research had just offered to pay him $50,000 for a simple paper on the possible outcomes of his resort based on chaos theory. Of course, Kuroo could read in between the lines of the pseudo-amiable tone of his donor, if he refused he would lose the majority of money he was being given to continue his research. Regardless of the threat, though, Kuroo was very interested in the resort. On a private island off the coast of Costa Rica, this man, Oikawa, was planning on opening a zoo and resort. He planned to include some type of genetically modified animals, as genetic modification had now become possible through the latest technological innovations. Nobody had yet begun constructing genetically modified organisms yet, though, so Oikawa’s resort would be a first. Kuroo smirked to himself, there was no way Oikawa’s resort would succeed. There were so many inherently unstable concepts in Oikawa’s plan thus far, and Kuroo didn’t even know half as much information as he would need to make any conclusions about the place. Kuroo immediately began typing up a response to Oikawa, of course he only had one possible answer. Kuroo agreed to work as a consultant for Oikawa’s park, and he would write up a paper detailing every possible flaw with the resort and how chaos theory predicted the resort would fail. It was easy money, really.

Kuroo entertained a few appointments with students before he set out for lunch. He eyed a few of the professors from his department briefly before stalking past them. One thing about chaos theoreticians was that other mathematicians just didn’t quite get it. Old-age mathematicians studied algebra, polygons, calculus, ideas that were relevant but just didn’t quite take into account life. When a student plugs in a formula in any generic math course they have to take into account constants— or at least state that if wind speed or heat from the sun or the speed at which a man can run is kept constant, how can you solve for some unknown value. The thing about old-age mathematics is that experiments must take place in a perfect and altogether unrealistic world where specific unalterable forces are suddenly restrained to a specific numerical quantity rather than being seen for what they are: unpredictable. That is where chaos theory kicked in: unpredictability. 

*

“In conclusion,” Kuroo typed out, “there as an absolute chance that your resort will fail in one (or more) of about 6,000 ways based on chaos theory.” 

He pressed send on his email and began entering grades into the computer system. The class average so far was resting precariously at a 47, and Kuroo was begging the last three papers to at least bring him to a 50. If he hadn’t been blessed with an early tenure do to his research, he would’ve been fucked. Unceremoniously, Kuroo strutted to the water fountain to refill his mug. He would be free to go home once he finished grading these papers, and once there he could crack open a bottle of wine and get back to researching the new season of Game of Thrones while his upstairs neighbors screamed profanities at each other. What a life. 

 

*****

“Bokuto, have you checked your email lately?” Akaashi sighed as he read the amount of unread messages waiting in Bo’s inbox. 

“Um,” Bokuto answered, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, “I think the last time I looked at it was when Oikawa sent us the information about his next donation.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi fought to keep an even tone in his clearly agitated voice. 

“Yes?” Bo whimpered. 

“That was more than a month ago! You need to be more responsible. You have 7 unread emails from Oikawa. What if he decided to quit funding our dig? You wouldn’t even notice,” the younger male growled. 

“Fuck wait he emailed me seven times,” Bokuto grabbed the laptop from in front of Akaashi, “what did he say? Shit he never sends that many messages.”

Akaashi tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Bokuto to figure out what had went wrong, why Oikawa was in that much need of a response. Maybe he would actually pull the funding? Akaashi and Bokuto had nearly lost their dig site to another university about two years back due to a budget cut in the ecology department at their uni. If it hadn’t been for Oikawa, who was a complete dinosaur nut, they would have been forced to leave the site. Oikawa had been very excited when he heard the news that their dig was in need of funding, apparently he had read every single one of Bokuto’s published papers; he was very interested in Bokuto’s work. He had also heard of Akaashi as well, although he was a bit less well-versed in prehistoric behavior than he was in the prehistoric beasts themselves, then again, nobody was really well-versed in prehistoric behaviour because it was nearly impossible to deduce how the animals acted by just viewing their bones. 

“AKKKKAAAAASHIIIIIIII,” Bokuto yelled, “Oikawa wants us to go down to a resort he’s planning this weekend.”

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? Does he know what we just accomplished? And he wants us to just pick up and leave? We haven’t even finished our initial reports on our findings let alo—,” Akaashi began. 

“—He said he’ll pull our funding if we don’t go,” Bo whined. 

“He did what?” Akaashi fumed. 

“Well, I mean, he didn’t outright say it, but he did not-so-subtly hint at it,” Bokuto turned the computer screen to show Akaashi the string of seven emails. 

_Hello, Professor Bokuto,_

_I have recently acquired an island off the coast of Puerto Rico, and I was wondering if you and your grad student would be so kind to accompany me and a few other consultants on a trip down? I could have you back by Monday._

_Let me know how this sounds,_

_Tooru Oikawa_

_Hi again,_

_I haven’t yet received word that you’ll be accompanying me, and I am quite worried. Please let me know when would be the best time to pick you up on Friday morning, as I trust with the money I’ve given you have more than enough crew members to watch over the dig while you’re gone._

_Thanks,  
Tooru Oikawa_

_Hey,_

_Still haven’t heard from you._

_Tooru Oikawa_

_Bokuto,_

_Please respond immediately or else I’ll have to assign you a time to meet us at the airport._

_Tooru Oikawa_

_Bokuto,_

_I am about to send you all of the information on the resort._

_Tooru Oikawa_

_Attached are the site plans for you to review for our trip to my island. I expect you and Akaashi to be well versed prior to our landing. Tooru Oikawa_

_Bokuto,_

_I will meet you at the airport at 9am on Friday morning._

 

“He doesn’t seem _that_ mad, right?” Bokuto asked worriedly. 

“He seems fucking pissed, give me your phone,” Akaashi sighed. 

Bokuto quietly handed Akaashi his phone and allowed him to call their donor. Akaashi had been working under Bokuto for years, and he never got any more organized. Bokuto hated technology, and he was pretty sure technology’s feeling were mutual. Akaashi had actually come to work with Bokuto two years before he’d finished grad school, having phenomal grades and incredibly unique view points on the behavioral characteristics of prehistoric animals. Bokuto had begun watching Akaashi after he taught a class Akaashi was in, Akaashi had turned in a paper on parenting in prehistoric mammals and Bokuto had instantly seen the potential in Akaashi. Now, the university had invited Akaashi to work with Bokuto full time on the dig site, and Akaashi had become somewhat of a teaching assistant to Bo’s classes. 

“Hello, Mr. Oikawa,” Akaashi began speaking in his most polite voice, “I’m really sorry that Bokuto hasn’t responded to your emails. We actually just uncovered a very important scientific breakthrough, and I’m afraid we’ve been so sidetracked with reporting our initial discoveries that Bo just hasn’t checked his inbox.”  
“Oh,” came the disgusting, lilting voice of Oikawa, “that’s quite alright. You would think, though, that with the amount I’ve invested in you two, you would be a little quicker to respond to me.”

Akaashi fought back the urge to hang up.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Oikawa, we will definitely be at the airport by 9a.m. on Friday,” Akaashi responded. 

“Yay!” Oikawa celebrated, as if Akaashi had a choice in the matter, “I can’t wait to see the two of you. Have you had a chance to look over my plans yet? Oh, probably not, I’m sure you phoned me as soon as you saw how many emails I sent. I sent you two the entirely structural layout of the island, including each person who I’ve contracted to work on it. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve asked you to come, as well. I can assure you that this resort is, uh, right up your alley. I’ve spared no expense. I’ve just got a few investors that are worried about the opening date, we’ve had a few _technical_ errors and have had some delays. It’s nothing to worry about, though, we’ll just zip on down and show those investors they’ve nothing to worry about and you’ll be back to finish up your reports on your new discovery on Monday.”

“Why do you need Bokuto and I’s opinion, if you don’t mind me asking?” Akaashi asked warily, “Not that I don’t appreciate this, I just don’t know why you’d want a paleontologist and a paleo-behaviouralist’s thoughts on a resort?”

“Oh, we can sort through all of the details once we get to the island. In the meantime be sure to get lots of rest, I expect you both to be fully functional come Friday!”

“Can do, Mr. Oikawa,” Akaashi said, plastering a fake smile across his delicate features, “Bye.”

Akaashi nearly threw Bokuto’s phone across the room upon ending the phone call. 

“I fucking hate rich assholes like him,” Akaashi growled in Bokuto’s direction. 

“What did he say?” Bo asked. 

“He wants us to come checkout his stupid resort. I still have no idea why he even needs our opinion? We have absolutely nothing to do with what he’s putting together. I wonder if he just thinks we’ll give him good press to his investors.”

Bokuto had already begun to tune Akaashi out as he was thumbing through the blueprints of Oikawa’s island. “Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled, “Look at this. It seems like some sort of zoo? There are fences set up all over the island. But, these dimensions are insane. Look how big this area over here is. You could comfortably house a pair of T-rexes in this enclosure. What do you think Oikawa is building? It’s not written anywhere in these blueprints.”

“Could be some type of safari thing? The island looks to have been formed by volcanic activity in the ocean, so it’s possible that it would be warm enough to house African mammals. Look over here, too. There’s this huge aviary-type structure.”

“How odd,” Bokuto said, “Maybe this trip could prove to be pretty interesting?”

******

“Hmm,” Kuroo hummed as he scrolled through the blueprints of the island. 

Oikawa had included gigantic enclosures for whatever wildlife he planned to include in his resort. But, what interested him the most was how intense the fencing was. He couldn’t quite tell the specifics, but the fences looked to be made of steel almost a foot thick. And, there were specific instructions to make all of the glass in both the welcome center and the lodging buildings hurricane proof. Oikawa was definitely pulling out all the stops to make sure his resort was safe. That definitely wasn’t going to stop it from being a shit show, though. 

Oikawa had called Kuroo up this morning to drone on and on about how worried his investors were, and he wouldn’t shut up about how he needed Kuroo to accompany him and a few other consultants on a trip down to his island tomorrow just to prove that it was safe enough to open within the next couple of months. Kuroo still didn’t quite understand why Oikawa wanted a mathematician to venture down to the island with him, but he couldn’t pass up a chance to say “I told you so” when Oikawa’s island proved to be a failure. Kuroo had already canceled Friday’s class, so once he finished his last class of the day, he wouldn’t have to see another beady-eyed student until Monday— if he survived whatever Oikawa had planned for him. 

Even odder still, was the guest list for this party. Oikawa had invited the investor’s lawyer, of course, named Semi Eita, as well as the famous paleontologist Bokuto Kotarou and his sidekick paleo-behavioralist Akashi Keiji. He had also invited some computer programmer named Yahaba Shigeru. Kuroo just couldn’t really grasp how their ragtag team of professionals added up— a mathematician, dinosaur researchers, a lawyer, and a computer programmer. Not that he really cared, but how on earth was their opinion supposed to convince investors that Oikawa’s resort was stable? If anything, looking at his choice of consultants one might become even more worried. 

Regardless, Kuroo was invited (and being paid) to go on a free vacation of sorts, and he didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

******

“Okay, and you said you chose Dr. Bokuto and Dr. Akaashi because…?” Semi asked Oikawa once again. 

“I told you,” came his sugary-sweet reply, “We don’t need to worry about the nitty-gritty at the moment. Just sit back and relax.”

“Oikawa,” Semi deadpanned, “I am not here on a vacation, I am here because your investors are threatening to take back their money. Don’t you feel that you should be even a bit concerned?”

“I _told_ you,” Oikawa responded, “I have absolutely nothing to worry about. The resort is fully-functioning. I just have to have Yahaba fix a few bugs in the system and then we’ll be up and running.” 

“If you say so,” Semi sighed as the private jet’s wheels touched down on the narrow runway. 

“Ah, right on schedule,” Oikawa grinned as the plane came to a stop, “and there are our paleontologists!” Oikawa waved frantically at the rather grumpy looking paleo-behavioralist and his overly enthusiastic paleontologist. This trip would be over in no time, and then his park would be up and running smoothly. And, he was going to make so much money. 

*

“Hi, I’m Dr. Bokuto,” Bokuto beamed as he held his hand out to Semi, “But you can just call me Bo.”

“I’m Semi,” he answered, gingerly shaking Bokuto’s hand. 

“I’m Dr. Akaashi,” he said politely, also shaking hands with the shorter male. 

“Well, let’s get going!” Oikawa said enthusiasticly returning to his seat, “We’ve got to stop in Austin to pick up Dr. Kuroo, and then we’ll be taking a helicopter from Costa Rica to the island. You’re going to love it!” 

******

“And the money’s all here?” Yahaba asked warily eyeing the suitcase at Daishou’s feet. 

“Yup, all 500,000. You get me the eggs and I’ll give you the other half. Just make sure you’re at the boat before it leaves the island, otherwise the eggs won’t last until the next one,” Daishou answered seriously. 

“Great,” Yahaba beamed, “I’m so glad you found me when you did. Oikawa’s been abusing my work for ages. I’m glad to pay that motherfucker back.”Yahaba and Oikawa’s relationship had started off rather well, Oikawa had recruited him right after he’d gotten his degree in computer programming. The problem was, Oikawa didn’t realize how much he was asking of Yahaba when he’d asked him to build a structural system that could house enough data to genetically modify animals or plants or whatever it was Oikawa was doing. And, he’d expected Yahaba to do it without questions and without bugs. He even had the nerve to blame Yahaba for all of the sites bugs! Yahaba had finished putting together the programs in record time, especially for how big the program was, and Oikawa had just expected it to be flawless? Yahaba had had enough of his whining, and so when Daishou had come to him offering payment for betraying OIkawa, he had readily agreed. Daishou was actually the only reason Yahaba even knew about what Oikawa had REALLY been building on the island. All he had to do was sneak Daishou some eggs, and he’d be a million dollars richer. He just needed to buy himself a little bit of time and he’d be in and out of the hatchery before anybody knew the difference.

He had about two hours to kill before he needed to meet Oikawa at the helipad, and so Yahaba found himself putting together his plan to steal the eggs as he sat and waited. 

******

Fitting into the helicopter had proved to be very difficult once all of Oikawa’s crew members were together. And, of course, Akaashi was the one to have to sit in somebody’s lap since he was the smallest. His pale face was red with embarrassment as he sat on Bokuto’s lap, and it kept growing redder as Bokuto made fun of him for it. The company Oikawa had provided had proved to be very interesting— and equally obnoxious. The most annoying crew member, aside from Oikawa himself, was the mathematician Dr. Kuroo. He dressed in all black, sporting a black button-down, black slacks, black dress shoes, a black leather jacket, and black ridiculously styled hair. His gorgeous features were all drowned out by the incredibly narcissistic way he spoke. He had almost immediately began hitting on Akaashi once they arrived in Texas to pick him up, and he had been the first to offer his lap to the smaller male. Akaashi had almost begun to refuse even looking in his direction, until of course, the helicopter began to descend. 

The helicopter was having difficulty landing among the tall trees, and as it dropped roughly, Akaashi fell into Kuroo’s lap. Before he could even react Kuroo’s features broke into a lopsided grin and he said,  
“I knew you were going to fall for me, but I had no idea it’d be this soon.”

At this, Akaashi scowled and his already red face grew a deeper shade as he fumbled to reclaim his place in Bo’s lap. He couldn’t believe the nerve of this man. 

And, finally, the helicopter ride was over and the gang had made it to Isla Tobio.


	3. 3rd Iteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang gets heads to the main building and spots problem number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm still finishing up my classes from the spring semester on top of two summer classes so I have literally written 3 5-page essays in the past week. Plus side, I'm officially finished with 1/4 of my spring classes now. Anyways, here I am!!! I plan to crank out another chapter in the next couple of days then go back and edit chapter 2 a lil bit!!!!!!
> 
> WE'RE ALMOST TO THE BIG PILE OF SHIT ARE YOU EXCITED BC I AM
> 
> Also, as always, let me know if you notice any mistakes or think i should add/remove something!  
> if you wanna come talk to me about hq or jurassic park here is my tumblr  
> http://locoyokokurama.tumblr.com/

As the oddly formed crew stepped out of the helicopter, they were overwhelmed with the beauty of the island. The wind blew softly through the leaves of the tall, rainforest trees, and a wide array of bird calls could be heard all around them. **Tropic and sub-tropic rainforests,** Akaashi noted, **carried the highest percentage of species of birds than any other climate.** Akaashi also noted that despite having just arrived on the island, he was already sweating; it felt much hotter here than in the badlands due to the humidity. As he searched for birds in the treetops, he heard footsteps approaching. 

“Hey, everyone!” an excited man with red hair, styled very similar to Bokuto’s, approached them from a small building near the helipad. Behind him was a tall, steel fence with a guard on either side. “I hope your enjoyed your ride here. I loved the view of the ocean from the helicopter. My name is Tendou Satori, you can call me Tendou. I’ll be your tour guide while you’re here, although my actually job is public relations for Oikawa’s company.” 

“Great to see you,” Oikawa beamed, “Tendou, this is Bokuto Koutarou…” he droned through each introduction. 

Aside from his ridiculous hair, what really made Tendou stand out was his highlighter pink collared shirt. Paired with an intriguingly short pair of khaki shorts and ankle-high work boots, Tendou definitely looked much more like a tour guide than a public relations manager.   
After Oikawa finished catching up with the man, Tendou led them all to two large jeeps outfitted with large tires clearly designed to travel off-road. Tendou hopped into the driver side of one jeep, Oikawa in the other. Akaashi followed Bokuto as they, unfortunately, got into the jeep with Kuroo, whom Bokuto had apparently become friends with over the course of the helicopter ride. They kept referring to each other as “bro”. At least Kuroo sat in the seat in front of him, not beside him, as Bokuto had automatically taken that one.   
The first jeep, containing Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tendou slowly began to move through the jungle, followed by Oikawa, Yahaba, and Semi. As the jeeps flew on the dirt road, Akaashi was intrigued by the surrounding foliage. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mumbled, “Look at these trees.”

“What about them?” Bokuto said too loudly. 

“Talking about me?” Kuroo plastered a lop-sided grin on his face as he turned around to look Akaashi in the eye. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and addressed the bed-headed man in front of him, “No, Kuroo-san,” he began, annoyed, “I was asking **Bokuto-san** to look at the trees.”

“What’s wrong with the trees?” Kuroo asked amused.   
“It’s nothing,” Akaashi answered, hoping to end the unwanted conversation. 

Fortunately, it worked, and the car returned to silence for a moment before Tendou began to speak. 

“We’re almost to the main building. Has Oikawa laid out our plans for the day?” Semi asked as they jeep rounded a sharp curve. 

Once past the curve, an entirely new view opened before them. Kuroo gasped softly as the dense rainforest surrounding them thinned, and an entire range of mountains became visible. The main building was built about ten feet from the edge of the mountain they were on, and below it ran a deep valley sprinkled with thin rivers all converging into one large one in the center of the valley. The mountains on the opposite side rose higher than the mountain the building was on, just how high was impossible to tell, as clouds covered the mountain peaks. Akaashi looked at the beautiful view breathlessly, taking in the sight of the perfectly crafted landscape around the main building, making It look almost natural.   
The building itself was built from a dark-stained wood, resembling some sort of very large log cabin. The walls were covered in ivy, and the front doors were made of glass. The ceiling was fashioned with reflective solar panels, and plants almost overcame the entirety of the building. It was like something out of a movie, and Akaashi was completely speechless. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Tendou commented on the silence in the car, “The first time I saw the finished building I reacted the same way.” 

Tendou parked the jeep in front of building and turned to smile at Oikawa. 

“They love it. You should’ve seen the look on Dr. Kuroo’s face when the place came into view,” Tendou began, “If they like this…”

Akaashi tuned out the boring sound of the businessmen talking as his eyes locked on to a problem. 

“Are these **Ginkgo biloba**?” Akaashi squatted in front of the plant, turning to look at Tendou and Oikawa.

“Yes,” Tendou said excitedly, “Aren’t they beautiful? We had them imported to the island about a week ago. We just planted them—.”

“—And you’re aware that they’re poisonous?” Akaashi asked, clearly annoyed. 

“I--,” Tendou stuttered, looking at Oikawa worriedly, “I didn’t. I can have them removed immediately.”

“That would be good, but it is possible that something already got its hands on these, which could introduce the plant into the wild through the fecal. If any animal life eats the seeds they’ll have convulsions and it could possibly prove fatal depending on the animal’s size. You’ll have to pay attention to the local wildlife and possibly bring in an on-site vet to make sure the animals are okay.” 

“We actually do have an on-site vet and wildlife expert, Iwaizumi, we’ll go ahead and tell him to look out for any kind of poisoning,” Tendou said, “we had a few other plants inside the animal enclosures as well.” 

Akaashi sighed. 

“Well, is anyone hungry? We’ve hired a very well-known professional chef, and our lunch will be served in the room with the best view,” Oikawa sang. 

“I’m starving!” Bokuto bellowed happily, trotting along behind Tendou as he led the way into the building. 

Akaashi followed behind Bokuto unhappily. They had only just arrived on the island, and he’d already found an incredibly important problem in the ecological system of the island. Who knew how many more invasive, and possibly lethal, plant species the gardeners had chosen just because they looked nice?   
Lost in his own thought, Akaashi jumped when Kuroo bent down and whispered into his ear. 

“Nice catch on the invasive plant.” 

Kuroo smirked when the smaller male jumped as he whispered into his ear, but before Akaashi could turn around to respond, he had already moved on to joking around with Bokuto, of whom he was very fond. 

“No, bro,” Bokuto laughed, “An **im-pasta**!”

Kuroo slapped Bokuto’s shoulder as he almost keeled over in laughter. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Idiots,” Semi mumbled next to him, to which Akaashi nodded. 

The inside of the building was very similar to the outside, it was made of the same dark shade of wood, built to look like a log cabin. Every few feet there were rectangular columns that jutted out of the wall of few inches made of stone, surrounding the large square lobby. The ceiling of the building was domed, and each stone column snaked its way from the floor until they all met in the center of the dark-stained wooden dome. Instead of a wall opposite the door they came inside through, there was one large window, and through the window they could all see the valley and range of mountains they had gotten a glimpse of outside.   
Bokuto ignored the long wooden table set before them and ran to the window and pressed his face up against the glass. 

“AAAGKASHIIIIIIIIII,” Bokuto shouted, “THIS IS SO COOL!” 

Akaashi giggled quietly, “It’s very cool, Bokuto-san.” 

Akaashi smiled fondly as his childish best friend kept his face glued to the glass. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kuroo looking at him, so Akaashi turned to meet his eye. Only, when he did, Kuroo quickly looked away and covered his mouth as he coughed. Akaashi didn’t miss the pink flush dusting his cheeks, though. 

As everyone took their place at the table to eat, Oikawa began listing the activities for the next few days. 

“So for today, after we eat, we’ll look over the map of the island and take a tour of the building. For now, I want to discuss sleeping arrangements. The visitor’s lodge is located about 15 minutes from here by car. Dr. Bokuto and Dr. Akaashi, I put you in a double room since you two know each other, and Dr. Kuroo you’ll have a private single. Semi, I’ll have you in a private room as well,” Oikawa said, “Any objections?”

“Tendou,” came a muffled voice over a walkie-talkie, “Tendou can you hear me?”

“Yes, what’s up?” Tendou spoke into the device. 

“We’ve got a case of possible toxicosis in an older Haddie over here. I was wondering if any of the guests wanted to come take a look? I’m in the open field in the middle grazing paddock.”

Tendou groaned. 

“Dr. Akaashi, you might’ve been on to something earlier,” Tendou stated, “any takers?”

“I’ll go!” Akaashi volunteered quickly, followed by Kuroo and Bokuto.

As the four loaded back into their jeep, Akaashi jumped into the front to sit next to Tendou, and immediately began asking questions. The jeep tumbled down the unpaved road, racing along. Tendou had informed them the grazing paddock consisted of a couple herds of herbivores, and the paddock was actually centered around the large river they had seen in the valley. About 20 minutes later, they were inside the paddock and approaching another jeep parked in the middle of a field. 

“So what kind of animal did you say it was?” Akaashi asked as they pulled closer and slowed to about 5mph, but he didn’t need to ask as a large, feathered creature came into view. Akaashi jumped from the car before they had come to a complete stop and ran towards the animal. He was looking at a fully grown adult Hadrosaur.


End file.
